princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Astro Butterfly
Asterossa "'Astro" Tartarus Butterfly '''is the adopted son of Star Butterfly, and older brother of Nia Butterfly. He is the biological son of Typhon and Rosetta Butterfly, and a member of the Supernatural Department in the Vanguard League. Background Astro was mentioned in episode A Wannabe Princess where Vera talks about the Butterfly siblings to Ambrosine. Astro was born to Typhon and Rosetta Butterfly. His father, being an former enemy of the Magical High Commission, worried for his safety and decided Rosetta should take him to Earth to hide until he was able to free himself and join them. After being discovered the Commission came to take him, which resulted in the death of Rosetta. Afterwards he was taken in by Star and raised as her son. Feared as a threat by the Commission, and doubted by the citizens of Mewni, he strove to prove himself to them. At the age of twelve, he started training to become a knight, and he quickly rose through the ranks. By the time he was fourteen, he had become captain of the Queensguard. He became the pride of the Butterfly kingdom, and everyone grew to see him as a hero. Eventually, he travels to Earth, mostly to protect his sister Nia, and despite his best efforts he ends up getting involved in the battle between the Young Blood Alliance and the Vanguard League. Because of one of his friends Vera, and because the YBA was responsible for two attacks on his sister, he ends up siding with the Vanguard, joining the Super Natural Department. Personality Astro comes off as a rather stiff and stern type of person to most. He takes his title as a prince very serious and does his best to set a good example for his sister and his people. He's completely dedicated to protecting his sister and defending the kingdom of Mewni. To the people of Mewni, he's seen as a legend, a perfect prince whose kind and untouchable in battle. A champion of Mewmans and Monsters alike. But he's honestly afraid of not living up to these expectations and everyone's judgement about his father. Astro enjoys relaxing things like gardening, drinking tea, and playing music (he can play pretty much any stringed instrument). He also likes taking his Dragon-cycle (Sear) out for rides, and training on his spare time. He has also began taking an interest in video games. He has a massive sweet tooth and a soft spot for small animals. Despite his stern attitude, he usually ends up caving when it comes to the women in his life (his Mother, Nia, Vera, etc...) He's very polite and he usually ends up bowing to people a lot (it's become sort of a habit now). Though he also has a love for fighting, he doesn't like to show it since he sees it as unbecoming of a prince. In a fight, especially in his monster form, he becomes far more arrogant (though not careless). He is very protective of his friends and family, and will not hesitate to put himself in danger to protect them. He is especially protective of Star and Nia, and tends to grow far more violent when either is threatened. Appearance Astro is a tall boy with light skin, teal combed back hair, mauve eyes, and purple skulls on his cheeks. He wears a sleeveless purple hoodie over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a belt with a skull buckle on it, and a pair of white and purple tennis shoes. He carries his sword at his side in the form of a snowflake shaped key-chain. After going off to train with his father, his hoodie gets destroyed and his horns can no longer go back into his head. He also starts wearing a pair of finger-less gloves. In his monster form, he grows more of his father's traits. The whites of his eyes turn black, he grows curved horns and a long pointed whip like tail, his teeth turn razor sharp, and his cheek marks turn into lines running down from the bottom of his eyes. Relationships Family He is very close to his mother, seeing her as the (mostly) perfect example of a queen. She tries to teach him how to lighten up and relax, and while he tries he feels like he still has to act royally, which sometimes drives Star crazy. But overall they are very close and love each other. Moon is like a mentor to him. He learned all about how to act like royalty from her. He looks up to her and will often to go her for advice. They both usually end up nagging Nia about behaving like a princess. River is a father figure to him, and he tends to act a bit more relaxed and playfully around him. They wrestle often, though he tends to hold back since he doesn't want to hurt the aging fellow. Nia Butterfly Astro has always been protective of Nia. He made a vow when he was young to always protect her and he's hellbent on keeping it. Around her, he acts much more like a big brother than a flawless prince. He admires how easily she'd able to get along with others, and is incredibly proud that she looks up to him. Maria Kelpbottom Maria is the princess of the Waterfolk kingdom and Astro's girlfriend. He genuinely feels she's too good for him and constantly puts her on a pedestal. In his mind there is no women more perfect. They're madly in love and rarely ever get into fights. However when Maria is angered she won't hesitate to let him know. They're both pretty shy about PDA. Vera Lucitar When he was younger he was jealous that Vera seemed to be loved by all so easily, and also that she didn't have to hide who she was. He does appreciate how protective she is of Nia however, and because she means so much to his sister and Maria, he will protect her just a fiercely as any of his other friends. Cayenne Though he doesn't much care for her because of their clashing personalities, he respects Cayenne and sees her as the only person worthy of being his rival (though he will never admit this out loud). They've spared a few times during training, but never had an all out fight. Micah Astro considers Micah to be his best friend and trust him a great deal. Micah is one of the few people on Earth, to get Astro to lighten up and relax showing him that he's more than just prince, he's a kid just like him. Micah also got him into gaming, regularly beating him and driving the prince to practice and try and return the favor. He is loose friends with Kandi through Micah. Junji Of those in the Supernatural Department, aside from his sister, he is the closest with Junji. He enjoys his company and offers advice on dealing with his dragon form. He also is one of few people who Sear tolerates without Astro being around. The two will often accompany each other on missions. Amber Though originally distrusting of Amber because of her father's attack on his family, and way her mother treated him as a child, he has grown to respect her as a warrior, and trust her as an ally. While they aren't particularly close with one another, he's able to relate to her as a fellow half-breed (Though he was incredibly jealous of how easily Sear took to her, he's learned to more or less deal with it). Typhon Typhon is Astro's biological father and a former member of the Magical High Commission. He originally thought he was responsible for his birth mother's death, and aimed to kill him out of revenge. But after discovering the truth the two have aimed to reconnect as father and son. He regularly visits and trains with Typhon, who teaches him to fight "more like a monster". Quotes Nia: You don't have to watch over me all the time. I can take care of myself... mostly... Astro: I know I'm overprotective of you. I know you're learning how to handle your own. It's just hard having to face that your growing up so fast. ~~ Nia: Man, that was delicious! I want fourths! I can't wait to... wait, where is my... uh-oh. Astro, I think I ate my spoon... Astro: For Stump's sake! How do you accidentally eat your ''spoon Nia?! I told you to CHEW your food! Nia: It's soup! You don't chew soup! ~~ Astro: Stump! So close this time! I swear I'm going to finally beat you one of these days! Micah: It's good to have dreams man. They're never gonna come true, but still... ~~ Astro: If you asked me I'd pluck ever stars from the sky for you. You know that don't you? Maria: I'm flattered. But a walk through the gardens would suffice. ~~ Cayenne: About time we settle this. Don't go running home to your mommy after I beat your royal ass. Astro: Oh, I will be going to see my mother after this. But only to tell her I'm now the undisputed best fighter of two dimensions. ~~ Vera: Hey Astro, we need you're help with Amber's princess lessons. Astro: Why in in the world would I agree to that? Vera: Because I'll tell Maria if you don't... Astro: ...there's a special place in hell for you Vera... Vera: I know, it's called the throne. ~~ Typhon: Stop fighting like the mewmans taught you. If you want to tap into your real power you need to use your instincts. Cut loose and go wild. You're a monster, fight like one. Astro: Stop telling me how to fight! You're just pissing me off! Typhon: Then you're on the right track. ~~ Junji: Sear really seems to like me. I guess it's because I'm part dragon huh? Astro: Yes... he really seems to like you. And I am perfectly okay with that... Trivia * Astro's birthday is the same as his creator, Kururu418. * He is loosely based off of Vergil from DMC. * His father Typhon is based off of the the monster in Greek Mythology of the same name. * As a descendant of Jushtin Butterfly, he is one of the last remaining trueborn Butterflys and technically the true heir to the throne. * His voice is that of Richard Madden, the actor who plays Robb Stark in Game of Thrones. Astro and Margo.png|Queen Margo training Astro Astro and Typhon.jpg|Astro and his father, Typhon, and Sear Astro & Sear.jpg|Young Astro and a Young Sear Four Calamities.jpg|Astro and his comrades Slick, Fum, and Breeze Category:Characters Category:16 years old Category:Vanguard League Category:Male Category:Mewman Category:Next Gen Category:Supernatural Department Category:Kururu418's characters Category:Monster Category:Royalty